Miscommunication
by TheShadowsinLife
Summary: Dylas is being distant. Did Frey do something wrong? If she did, will she be able to fix it before she looses him?


I do not own anything in this story except for the story itself. Thanks for reading and feel free to review.

Frey had had enough. Her boyfriend had been avoiding her for the past week. Even when they did talk, he acted like he did when they first met. She had no idea why. It was frustrating and sad. She missed him so much. His kind, yet embarrassing words, his rough demeanor, the way he held her when they were alone, were only some of the things that she missed about him. She marched up to the horse-man (as he hated being called) and stared at him.

"What?" Dylas asked plainly. It frustrated her so much. It had taken so long for him to finally warm up to her and now he acted as though he hated her. She just kept staring at him. She had no idea what to say. After a minute he spoke up. "If you don't have anything to say, then I'm leaving." He began to walk away, but Frey grabbed his arm. He turned around to tell her to let go, but stopped in his tracks when he saw her face. There were tears in her eyes. She looked so sad. What was wrong with her?

"Do you hate me?" She asked, so sincerely, that it broke his heart.

"Why would you think that?" He responded, averting his eyes from her. He hated when she cried.

"Why?! Because you've been so distant this past week! Whenever I try to talk to you, you just walk away! Did I do something wrong? Do you not love me anymore?" By now, tears were streaming down her face.

Dylas just stared down at her. Had he been that mean? Mean enough to give off the impression that he hated her? He didn't answer her, just stood there and stared at her.

"Fine!" She yelled, "I'll take that as a yes! If you hate me that much, don't even bother talking to me again!" Then, she turned around and ran away.

Dylas just stood there, looking at her disappearing figure, shocked and what had just been said. He had been avoiding her, that was true, but he had a good reason. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. He looked down at it and sighed. What was he going to do now?

"Hey Horsie. Having a nice day? Eaten any good carrots lately?" a loud and proud voice said from behind him. Dylas turned around and looked down to see Doug. Gods, he hated Doug. The complete opposite of him: always happy, cheery, loud, and obnoxious.

"What do you want Dwarf? I don't have time for you today, I'm busy!" Dylas snapped

"I'll say. I've never seen Frey that sad before. What ya do? Break up with her? That's good news for me, though it sucks for you." Dylas glared at him. Everyone knew about Doug's crush on Frey. It was apparent to everyone except for Frey herself. "Well, as always, you're misfortune is my fortune. See ya later."

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Imma go see Frey. Looks like she could use some good comfort right about now. Who knows, maybe some other things will happen while I'm there." Doug said and began to walk away again.

Before Dylas knew what he was doing, his fist hit Doug straight in the face. "Keep away from her!" He growled. Doug just stood up and rubbed his now red cheek.

"Why? You two broke up, right?"

"I never said that!"

"Then what did you do to her? If you aren't going to treat her right, then somebody better is going to come and take her from you."

Dylas became silent. He knew that Doug was right. Because of him being so inconsiderate of her feelings, he had lost her. But he would get her back. "I have to go." Dylas said suddenly. He trotted away from the red-headed dwarf and towards the castle where Frey lived.

When he arrived there, he stood outside of her door. He swallowed. He could hear quiet sobs inside, and that made him all the more nervous. What is she didn't forgive him? What if she fell in love with someone else? What would he do then? He drew up all of his courage and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I broken voice said from inside.

"It's me. Let me in."

"Go away! Didn't I say not to speak to me anymore?" Frey said angrily.

"Please, we need to talk." He pleaded.

He heard footsteps and saw her as she opened the door. "What do you want?" She said blandly. Dylas pushed his way inside. "What are you doing? I never said that you could come in!"

"You said that I could come whenever I felt like it, and I feel like it."

The anger dropped from Frey's face and she looked down. "That was before. Things have changed."

"Since when? Half-an-hour ago?" She was just silent. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders looking intently into her eyes. "Nothing has changed. Please, would you just listen to me!?" Frey was shocked at his outburst. All she could do was nod.

Dylas sighed. "I don't hate you, okay? I'm sorry that I've been so mean. I didn't mean to."

She just looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for answers. "Then why?" she asked.

"Because I was nervous…" Dylas gathered up all of his courage and got down on one knee. Frey's eyes flew open and he could see that she was beginning to understand. "Frey, will you marry me?"

All she could do was stare at him in disbelief. Dylas was starting to get nervous when Frey recovered from her shock and smiled one of her bright smiles; the ones that could light up the whole town.

Suddenly, she launched herself into his arms. "Yes!" she cried. "Of course I'll marry you." She was so happy. Tears where streaming down her face, but this time, they were because she was happy. "Is this why you were being so distant?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I didn't know what to say or how to say it…Frey," suddenly his eyes became serious. "I know that I don't always show my emotions very well, and I know that I can be mean, but I love you. I love you for so many reasons; you smile, how you're always happy, how you are the complete opposite of me. I love you for all of those reasons and more. You are the reason that I was able to open up to people in this town. Because of you, I remember my past, and know what I want to do with my future. I love you, and everything about you."

Frey just stared at him for a moment, unable to believe that he had just expressed his feelings so honestly. Then, she smiled brightly and hugged him. "I feel the exact same way." She said. "I love everything about you too. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Dylas smiled as put his hands on her cheeks. He looked into her eyes and then closed the remaining space between them. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate. It was all of their feelings for each other poured into one kiss.

Eventually, they broke for air. They just smiled at each other until Dylas broke the silence. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Frey nodded and went in for a second kiss.


End file.
